First To Know
by loveinaphotograph
Summary: Owen and Amelia think there might be something between them, but they don't quite know yet. They decide to keep things a secret, for now.


Yes, I have another new story. I'm debating on leaving this as just the one chapter, but if the inspiration strikes, I might consider doing more chapters! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Set during 11x15.

Owen and Amelia think there might be something between them, but they don't quite know yet. They decide to keep things a secret, for now.

* * *

Amelia and Owen have been seeing each other outside the hospital for a few weeks now. They hadn't made that definite leap into dating, but they were definitely more than friends. They decided not to tell anyone right away, in case it didn't work out, but they knew deep down, this was going to happen. They figured they'd tell anyone if they started asking questions or whenever the moment felt right. And if the saying were true that one person will tell three others, the news would be spread around the hospital within two days if they really wanted it to be.

It had been a very emotional day for Owen. Who knew taking a phone call in the ER could turn into an all day event. All that mattered now was that the little girl on the phone was here, safe, sitting next to him and her mom was in surgery.

The first person to find out was Ruby. They had been sitting on a gurney in the hall, waiting for Amelia to give them an update.

Ruby turned to him and asked, "Are you friends with the doctor that's operating on my mom?"

"Yes, I am. I am friends with lots of the doctors here though." He hesitated. "But I guess she is kind of an extra special one to me."

Ruby was a smart girl. She knew what he was getting at. "So you like, like her? Does she like you back? Does she even know you like her?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he proceeded cautiously, "Yes, I do really like her. She likes me too, but she's scared. She helped me on the phone with you today. I'm glad she was there"

"I'm glad she was too. And now she's fixing my mom. I know I'm young, but I know a few things. Girls are always nervous around the guys they like the most because they're so scared they're going to mess things up. Just give her time, she'll come around."

Owen didn't know why he suddenly felt like he was on an episode of Dr. Phil, but this young girl's words spoken volumes to him. "Ruby, I don't know if you know this, but that helped a lot. Thank you."

"Anytime, Owen. You help me, I help you." She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

Owen blushed involuntarily and answered, "Yes, yes I have kissed her. And it knocked my socks off"

Before she could respond, Amelia came through the door and Ruby rushed towards her.

"She's fine, Ruby, you're mom is going to be fine"

She burst into tears and hugged Amelia with all her strength. Amelia was taken back by this sweet gesture from the little girl. She returned the hug and peeked up at Owen, grinning from ear to ear. He returned the smile.

Ruby pulled back from the hug then leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Owen strained to hear what she was saying but got nothing.

Now it was Amelia's time to blush. The redness spread all the way down her cheeks and she could no longer make eye contact with Owen.

"Hey, do you want to go see your mom now? She's in recovery." Amelia asked.

"Yes please!" Ruby responded.

Owen and Amelia stand outside the ICU watching the reunion of Ruby and her mom.

Walking away, Owen breaks the silence. "Thank you…for today."

"Hm, you're welcome" She jokingly offers him a hug and he laughs. Like a moth to a flame, he is drawn to her.

Their embrace draws the exhaustion out of both their bodies. He has suddenly never felt so alive. She has never felt so safe.

Her hair tickles his face and their hands are running along the other's body. Owen realizes that he wasn't saying thank you just for today, but for just merely existing.

Ruby's words rang through both of their minds as they silently moved towards an on-call room.

No words were spoken. Just his lips on hers, battling for dominance. Hands roamed bodies and Amelia needed to be closer to him. She pushed him backwards, slamming him into the door and door handle, but that didn't seem to faze him, she made a mental note to apologize later. Breaking apart, breathless, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

Amelia took control and laid her body on Owen's continuing their make out session. She smiled into his neck as she peppered kisses all over. They realized there is no place they'd rather be than together.

Things cooled down and Owen pulled her into his side. Her hair smelled like apples and he imagined he'd never get tired of that scent.

"So I have to know, what did Ruby say to you earlier?"

She laughed. "I knew you were going to ask, I could see you straining your neck trying to hear."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yes, yes I did. But um, she told me, that I shouldn't be scared and that you are a really nice guy, and that I knock your socks off.

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Such a wise girl, beyond her years. She's funny."

"You told her I knock your socks off?"

"Yeah, she asked if we kissed yet, and I kind of forgot who I was talking to. Oops"

"So much for no one finding out about us."

"Oh please, I think our secret is safe with her."

"Hm, maybe," She quipped. "I think that's enough talking for right now. Get back over here so I can knock your socks off"


End file.
